


[Podfic of] A Strange and Lovely Sound

by exmanhater



Category: Road to Avonlea
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's in Paris post-finale and she's wondering about life and love. Certainly she never expected to bump into someone from her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Strange and Lovely Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Strange and Lovely Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/233097) by [jesterlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1f0GwPB) (2.9 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 6:19

**Streaming:**  



End file.
